Humans to the Rescue
by justjo438
Summary: Carrie is kidnaped by mutant hunters! Lots of OC. Please give it a chance. The story line is actually pretty decent...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I am very new to the x-men. I have only watched it a few times so if there are any imperfections please go easy on me. **_

_**Disclaimer #2: To all who know what I am talking about, if I got something wrong or messed the character up in any way, I am completely sorry.**_

"There she is!" Sal shouted running towards a table in the middle of the room.

We all ran after him. Carrie was lying on the table. She was very pale.

"She is out cold," said Luke, "I wonder what they did to her.

Suddenly, the lights went out and were replaced by and eerie red glow.

"Oh crap, we are all gonna die," said Chuck.

Oops, sorry, I am getting ahead of myself there. Lets start at the beginning.

The first time I say her, we were waiting to try out for our middle school vocal ensemble. I was nervous and she was angry. She was mad that our choir teacher wouldn't let her in to the upper choir even though she had been in choir at her old school the year before. We both got in to vocal and we were friends ever since.

This is what I know about Carrie Henderson. She transferred into my middle school in eighth grade. She is now a whole year older than me and a whole lot more mature. She never liked touching people and people touching her. I knew virtually nothing of her past even though we had been best friends for three years. She had been hiding a secret in her past, one that even I couldn't fathom.

In freshman year, Carrie got really sick and had to stay home for an entire semester. During that time, she got into her X-men phase, or at least I thought it was a phase.

Sophomore year, I stopped telling her things and she stopped telling me things. I didn't understand why she always had to be so secretive.

One day, my cell phone rang, "Hey Carrie," I answered.

"We need to talk," she said in a serious tone.

"Alright, go ahead."

"No, meet me in the park."

"Ok, see you in five minutes."

The Park

"I am leaving."

"What?!"

"I am leaving,"

"Why?! When?!"

"Someone found out my secret. I have to leave. I am leaving right after we speak."

"I don't understand."

"Well, since I am leaving and you are my best friend, I want you to know what is going on."

"Alright."

"When I got sick last year, I wasn't really sick." My eyes opened wide.

"I am a mutant. I was born a mutant. My parents had to move because people began to threaten them. Last semester, I was undergoing testing. Every five years I have testing. This time they decided that I have to move to a correction facility, a new home, again."

"So you are a mutant?"

"Yeah."

"What is your power?"

"You know how I don't like to touch people and I don't like people to touch me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I touch people, I take their power and memories away from them." I recalled once when she got very excited and accidentally hugged me on her birthday. I had wondered why I couldn't remember what happened. Now I knew. "I started to feel really alone. Then I found the X-men and realized that I wasn't alone. The characters are just like me. Especially Rogue."

Just then, a lady in a white coat walk up behind me and said, "Carrie, it is time to go." She glanced towards the parking lot where a car I hadn't noticed before was parked.

"Please don't go," I whispered.

"It's alright Jodi, Carrie will be fine," the lady said.

Carrie got into the car with the lady. Then, as quickly as that, they simply drove away.

Just as I thought I would never see my best friend again, I say a piece of paper ion the ground. _She must have dropped it_, I thought. I picked up the paper and gasped as I read what it said. _I am going to need help_, I realized, _lots of it._

**_Disclaimer #3: I know the first chapter was pretty boring, but it gets better, I promise. Please R&R._**


	2. The Misfits

Chapter #2: The Misfits

Help me Jodi!

They are evil mutant hunters!

They are trying to hurt me!

Please help me!

-Carrie

"Who cares?" asked Sal, a tall Asian boy, with black hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah, she left us remember," expressed Chuck, an almost as tall Caucasian boy with blond hair.

"But she was our friend," protested Luke, a short boy with brown hair.

"Yeah," said Lewie, a tall boy, taller than the rest of us, with bright red hair.

"She needs our help," I said sadly. It was nearly on and a half hours after Carrie drove off and the "Misfits" as Carrie called them, couldn't decide whether to help her with me or not.

"But she broke up with Sal and left our group!" protested Chuck, outraged.

"True," I said, "But we know her best and she had every right to break up with Sal. It must have been annoying to always hear, 'I'm bored' and 'I'm tired' and 'I don't know, what do you want to do?'"

Luke and Lewie laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't that annoying," snapped Sal.

"Sure you weren't," said Luke grinning, " 'I'm so sappy, both sad and happy. I don't know what to think anymore." He imitated.

Sal motioned for Luke to read between the lines.

"Well, I'm going with you," said Luke.

"Yeah," said Lewie.

"Oh what the hell," agreed Chuck.

"Are you coming Sal?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't care," said Sal, rolling his eyes.

"It's decided then," I said happily.

"So how are we gonna get there?" asked Chuck.

"Our ride is coming," I said with a grin.

Just then, a blue van drove around the Park's parking lot to meet us.

"Sue?" the boys all said, obviously in alarm.

"Oh, cool it," I scolded, "She is Carrie's friend, too. Besides, she is the only one I trust to drive us without killing us."

"But Lewie can drive!" argued Chuck.

"My point exactly. Hey Sue,"

Sue stepped out of the car and walked over to me. "You owe me for this," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "Everybody in."

"Wait!" said Sue. She opended the back door and put towels over the seats. "Alright, get in," she said, "and don't touch anything."

The boys filled in the back seats and I sat in the passenger's seat next to Sue.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Sue once everyone's seat belts are fastened.

"Carrie decided to be gracious to us and left and address on the back of her note," I said as I turned it over to show Sue.

1600 Lathamer Ln.

Anaheim, CA 92129

"Wait a minute," she said, " I know where that is! That is our school address!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very sure. Don't you know the address of our own high school?"

"No," I said.

"Well, lets get going," said Sal, "Do you know how much time you are wasting with your little chat?"

"So you do care!" Luke said grinning.

Sal socked him in the arm.

"It's going to be a long day," I said with a sigh as Sue put her foot on the ignition and drove away from the park.

**_Disclaimer #3 or #4 (i'm not sure) That is what I have for now. I assure you that they do meet the x-men later. Please R&R._**


	3. The Tunnel

Chapter #3: The Tunnel 

_**Disclaimer #4: Thanks to LanceisHot, NightCrawler28, and bkrob227 for your reviews and constructive criticism. It is much appreciated.**_

The car pulled up in front of our high school in a matter of minutes. I glanced up at the electric message board, which was flashing on and off but saying nothing. Sue pulled the car around the driveway and stopped.

"So why are we at the school, again?" asked Chuck as we got out of the car.

"Yeah," said Lewie in agreement as he too got out of the car.

"I explained it to you on the way here," I began, "The mutant hunter hide out is under the school," I gestured towards the campus.

"Yup. Simple enough," said Sal sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, will you?" I spat at him. I turned to Sue "Thanks for the ride."

"Ummm, Jodi," Sue glared, "We're here but we are not here! How are we going to find an entrance?"

"I don't know," I replied, turning Carrie's note over in my hands, "She didn't say anything about that."

"Well we should better hurry," snapped Sal, "At this rate, she will be dead by the time we get there!"

"Then you better find an entrance, you moron!" retorted Chuck, resulting in snickers from my counterparts.

"Hey everyone, over here!" shouted Luke from behind a planter. We all ran over in his direction to see Lewie leaning against a wall next to a tunnel.

"He just stumbled over that brick and the tunnel appeared," Luke said pointing, "See, he isn't useless after all."

"Yeah," grinned Lewie, obviously proud of himself.

We stared at the tunnel in awe. It was huge and circular, except for the floor, which was flat, with shiny, silver walls that seemed to go on forever. Circular lights were built into the top of the tunnel resulting in circular spots of light on the floor every yard or two.

"What are you all waiting for?" asked Sal, his voice quivering a little.

"It looks unsanitary to me," said Sue, taking a step backwards.

"Lets go," I said starting for the tunnel. When I realized that no one was following me, I spun around. "Lets go!" I said, this time with more urgency.

They took a few steps forward. "That's better," I said, marching forward.

20 Minutes Later

We had been walking in silence since we got in the tunnel. I went first with Luke behind me, Lewie behind Luke, Sue behind Lewie, Chuck behind Sue, and Sal trudging along in the back. At first, the shape of the walls and the lights mesmerized us. But right about now, I am pretty sure that the boys were as bored as I was.

I couldn't help thinking about Carrie. We always had so much fun together. I remember once we went to Disneyland and she insisted on following a little boy through Toon Town for half an hour to make sure that he wasn't lost. She is such a caring person. And she loved to sing. I used to think it was so funny when she started singing one song and then right in the middle, she changed to a different song that had the same word sequence for a while but totally went off on a different subject. And she could make fun out of anything. Once when we were just hanging out and she started to babble about something and we made a whole hour's worth of conversation out of it. I missed us just hanging out. '_I wonder if she is waiting for us'_, I thought_. 'I wonder if she doesn't even want us to come. The boys, I mean, she did leave_ _them after all…' _I shook the thought from my head_. 'Well if she was just honest with me_ _before then I wouldn't have this issue…' _I shook that thought from my head, too. I glanced back at Luke. He seemed like he was thinking hard. _'I wonder what the boys are thinking…'_

Well, Luke was just as bored if not more bored than I was. _'..5..2..5..6..3..7..5..6..7..8. Ha! I figured out the first ten thousand digits of Pi! Man, am I bored. What else is there to do,' _he thought staring at one of the lights on the ceiling, _'Hmmmm, Oh! I know! I'll sing! Ummm, what is there to sing. Sigh. Why not that bill song thingy. "Oh, I'm just a bill, yes I'm only a bill, and I'm sitting here on capital hill. Well it's a long, long journey to the capital city, it's a long, long week, while I'm sitting in committee, but I know I'll be a Law someday! Oh yes I hope and pray that I will but today I am still just a bill….."'_

Behind Luke was Lewie. He was a man of not too many thoughts but he was enjoying the walk to where ever he was going which he had already forgotten. Every once in a while he could see a pretty light on the ceiling and if he looked sideways he could see a tall guy with red hair and glasses that kept on making funny faces at him. And very once in a while, a thought cloud would float across his brain. They were so pretty……

_Oh my gosh! _Thought Sue. _Why on earth did I agree to this. I could totally kill Jodi right about now. _She looked around. _It looks so unsanitary in here! _Her gaze fell on Lewie. Suddenly, some drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth and fell to the floor. _Ahhh! So many germs! There are so many germs in that one drop of saliva that are now transferring from drool to the floor which is under my feet. Oh my gosh! Now there are germs on my shoes which are on my feet. Oh my gosh! My feet are attached to my body. Oh my gosh! My body is attached to my brain! Ahhhh! So many germs…_

_I hate walking, _thought Chuck. _It is so #$& pointless. Sigh. I hate #$& walking. It hurts my #$&_ _feet so #$& much_ He looked down at his shoes._What the #$! This #$& walking is wearing a #$& hole in my #$& shoes! #$ ##$# &$&#Q&$(&Q$&$#!_

_Sigh. I'm bored. Sigh. I'm tired. Sigh. I'm hungry. I wonder what the rest of our group wants to do. _Sal trudged along being, well, Sal. _I'm still hungry. I'm still bored. I'm still tired. Wow, I am annoying. I wonder if this did have something to do with Carrie breaking up with me. Shrug. Well, she is missing out. Nod. Aww, crap, who am I kidding. She broke up with me for god sakes! Why am I even here! Why did I even agree to this! I'm hungry, bored, and tired. I shouldn't have to risk this to save her. My stomach is counting on me to try and start diminishing world hunger. I don't even know why I care! "_Jodi," he said, "Lets go. This is pointless."

"Wait a minute," I said, peering into the darkness, "I think I see something." In the distance was the outline of a huge circular metal door.

Sal broke into a run towards the door. He pounded his fists on it. "Damn it, it's locked!" he said in desperation.

"No it is not," said Luke, "There is a circuit box. If I just…" He took a clipper out of his pocket, opened the circuit box, and started to fiddle with the wires. We heard a small snapping sound. Sal jumped back as the doors slid open. "Easy as pie," smiled Luke, "What kind of jack ass installs a 369 edition 2 chip security system in an obvious metal box in a cave near a door under the school? Stupid!"

"Nice job Luke! Now you an like rig it so it electrocutes the bad guys and then we can go home," said Chuck sarcastically.

"Shut up, will you Chuck? Thanks Luke," I said.

Then we proceeded through the door.

The X-Men Institute

The professor stared at Cerebro. A picture of a girl popped up on the screen. Ororo walked up to join the professor. "This is Carrie Henderson," the professor gestured to the girl, "She was captured by mutant hunters who want to experiment with her. I am sending the X-men to find her immediately."

"What's that?" asked Ororo, pointing to some yellow dots in what appeared to be some sort of tunnel.

"How unusual," said the professor, peering forward to look at the dots, "it appears that some non-mutant kids re trying to save their friend."

"Wow, brave kids," said Ororo.

_Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Wolverine, go to the x-jet immediately_, the professor called using his telepathy. In a matter of minutes, the x-men were suited up and on their way.

_**Disclaimer #4: That was really, really hard and it made my head hurt so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the delay. I need constructive criticism so, by all means, be brutal in you review. Enjoy, and please R&R.**_


	4. The Ray

**Chapter 4: The Light**

_Disclaimer #5: Thanks to LanceisHot and NightCrawler28 for your reviews. As always, they are much appreciated._

_Disclaimer #6: I am leaving for New York in about five hours so sorry if this is really crappy._

On the other side of the door

"Damn it!" screamed Chuck, shortly after we went through the door, "Are we ever gonna get there? All I see is more tunnel! I hate tunnel!"

"Calm down," said Luke in a reassuring tone, "It can't be much longer. What else could the door have been for?"

I glanced back at the guys and Sue. For the first time I was kind of feeling sorry for them. They didn't really want to come in the first place and I forced them to_. But they_ _are still here_, I thought to myself, _they would have left if they wanted to leave. _

A silence fell over the group again. The silence was uninterrupted for about five minutes before a slight buzzing noise met our ears. Gradually over the next five minutes, the buzzing sound grew louder.

"That's it! That sound is really getting annoying," said Sue, her teeth gritted, "Who ever is buzzing better cut it out or I am gonna go crazy!"

"Shhh, Sue," I said, curious, "I hear it too. I think it is coming from over there," I pointed to a round in the tunnel.

We rounded the corner and stood awestruck. Before us was a huge rectangular room with one huge circular light built into the ceiling. The light beamed above a flat metal table and on the table was…

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

"It's Carrie!" Shouted Sal in alarm. Suddenly, he broke into a run towards her.

"Be careful," I shouted, as we all ran after him.

Carrie was lying on the table. She was very pale. We gathered around her.

"She is out cold," said Luke, taking one of her gloved hands, "I wonder what they did to her."

All of a sudden, the light above us went out and was replaced by an eerie red glow.

"Oh crap, we are all gonna die," said Chuck.

Commencing de-mutification ray, said an automated female voice. The light above Carrie began to glow bright red. We all stared up into the light in wonder. The whole room was glowing red and then suddenly, it was over.

It took a minute for us to get accustomed to the regular light again. I looked around and realized that we had all been knocked to the floor. I stood up and the rest of our group did, too.

"I am glad you are all ok," said Luke with relief.

"None of us said anything," snapped Sal at Luke.

"Yeah," said Lewie.

"Guys, stop fighting," scolded Sue.

"But I heard you all say that you were alright!" protested Luke.

"Whatever," Sue rolled her eyes, "Well, lets go." Sue took a step and vanished with a poof into thin air. Then, a few seconds later, she reappeared with a poof on the other side of the room.

Lewie took a step towards her and then ran really fast into a wall.

"Ouch," flinched Sal. He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire appeared. "Holy Crap," he marveled.

"What the hell is going on with us?" asked Chuck. "Look what happened to Sal," he pointed to the fireball in Sal's hands. From Chuck's fingertips came a wisp of cold air, which froze the fireball, which then dropped from Sal's hands and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"Jodi?" Called Luke, "where is she? I know she is in the room but I can't see her."

"I'm right here," I said, confused as to why they couldn't see me.

"Jodi, answer us," demanded Sal.

"You are starting to creep me out," said Sue, scared.

"I am right HERE!" I said loudly.

"Jodi?" asked Carrie, "Is that you?" Her eyes opened, she sat up slowly, and turned around to face the sound of my voice. "What are you all doing here?" she demanded when she saw Sal, Luke, Chuck, Sue and Lewie.

"Jodi made us come," snapped Sal.

"Shut up moron. You did it out of your own free will and a little bit of persuasion," I scolded.

"Well, why did you bring them of all people?" Carrie demanded at me.

"Cuz they know you best and they care about you." I answered, " and your new friends don't like me."

"Oh, umm, Jodi, where are you anyway?" asked Carrie looking around.

"I am right here! Stop asking me that!" I said irritated.

"Jodi, I might not have realized this, but we can't see you!" Spat Luke.

"I am right here," I said angrily. I walked over and socked him in the arm.

"Ouch," Luke exclaimed angrily, rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for?"

"Wait," said Sal, "Do that again."

I socked Luke in the arm again, resulting in another ouch.

"Hey, I saw her that time, too," said Carrie to Sal, "She flashed but then she was gone again."

"Yeah," agreed Chuck, Sue, and Lewie.

"Luke, try to be mature," I said grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Oh, there you are," said Luke, looking down.

"Can everyone see me now?" I asked.

"Yup," said Carrie. Suddenly, we heard footsteps echo through the room.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Carrie, "we have to get out of here! I'll debrief you on the way." She urged us through a door. Sue zapped herself in. Lewie finally made it in after running into the doorway about three times. Sal and Chuck then pushed their way in at the same time. Luke and I went in next, I was still holding my hand for the sake of everyone being able to see me. Then Carrie came in closed the door behind us.

**Next Chapter: Where are the x-men? What happens to Sal and Carrie? Who is behind all of this? Merry Christmas everyone.**


	5. The Control Room

Chapter #5: The Control Room

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Depression…**_

_**Thanks to my loyal reviewers; LanceisHot, Nightcrawler28, and bkrob227. As always, much appreciated.**_

The X-Jet

"So, like, where are we going?" asked Kitty.

"We are going to California," answered Logan, who was flying the jet.

"Yes! Finallee a partay!" yelled Kurt, doing the Cha Cha.

"No, we are on a mission," said Scott.

"And, we are not going to fool around," explained Jean.

"Aww, men," Kurt groaned.

"So, wah ah we goin to Californiah?" asked Rogue.

"There is a girl there who needs us," explained Scott.

"Some mutant hunters are trying to un-mutate her," continued Jean.

"And some human kid friends of hers are trying to save her. It could get messy," growled Logan.

"Like, what's the girl's power?" asked Kitty.

"Same power as Rogue here," Scott answered, putting his hand on Rogue's covered shoulder, "Taking powers, memories, you know, the works."

"Ah thought it whas rare to have the same powas as eachotha," said Rogue, shaking Scott's hand off her shoulder.

"She wasn't born destined to be a mutant," Jean explained, "The same people who are trying to reverse her mutation, mutated her at birth."

"Vith ze ray?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah," answered Logan, "But the bad part is, if that ray goes off when humans are in the room, it will change them into mutants."

"Oh, so what's tha gurl's name anahwah?" asked Rogue.

"Carrie," answered Logan, "Carrie Henderson."

The Broom Closet Under The School

"So now we are what!" screamed Sue, knocking over a broom, after Carrie explained the situation to them.

"You are mutants," answered Carrie softly, shuffling her feet.

"I can't believe this," Sue said to herself, "Jodi, why in the world did you make us come? Now, look at us, we are MUTANTS!" she screamed at me. I dropped Luke's hand, became invisible, and nibbled on my thumbnail, feeling sad. "Ouch," she said angrily, "You stepped on my foot, moron!" she elbowed Lewie in the stomach.

"Oops," said Lewie.

"Shut up a second, will ya Sue?" said Luke, "Do you want the mutant hunters to find us?"

Everyone went quiet. Someone was pacing outside the door on the metal floor of the ray room. I looked around, anxious for an escape. I looked up and saw an air vent with a grate over it. I grabbed Luke's hand again and nudged Carrie. When I got her attention, I pointed to the vent. After a quick nod at me, she squeezed her way to the back of the room to reach the vent.

"Hey Luke," Carrie whispered, "Do you by any chance have a screwdriver?"

"I sure do," Luke whispered back, rummaging around in his pocket. He found the screwdriver and handed it to Carrie.

"Thanks," she mouthed. Then she proceeded to unscrew the screws from the vent cover. Once they were removed, she gently took off the vent cover and motioned for us to follow her. Carrie climbed into the vent and started to crawl. Sal followed her. Lewie, Sue, and Chuck followed close behind. I let go of Luke's hand again as he climbed into the vent after Chuck. Now, invisible again, I put the vent cover back on and screwed in the screws. Left alone in the broom closet, I waited. When I could no longer hear the group crawling through the vent, I quietly opened the door of the closet, snuck out, and closed the door behind me.

Carrie and the rest of our group crawled along until they found another vent cover. Carrie unscrewed it, climbed out of the vent, and motioned for the rest of the group to do the same.

"It's about time you got here," I joked as the rest of them crawled out of the vent.

"How did you get here before us?" asked Carrie, looking around wondering where I was.

"That is the beauty of being invisible," I explained, taking Luke's hand once again, "I just walked out of the broom closet, up the stairs and into here, the control room," I motioned with my free hand.

"Very clever," grumbled Chuck as he brushed the vent dust off of his pants.

"Everybody get down!" cautioned Sal, "they are looking up into the window of the control room."

Once we were all down, I assigned us all tasks. "Carrie and Sal," I said, "Please try to find and read the manual about how to work this thing," I pointed to the complicated ray control board. They nodded and started looking. "Luke, please go examine that thing," I said pointing to the computer. He nodded and went to try and make sense of it. "Lewie, Sue, and Chuck, please try to find a map of this place," I pointed to a stack of papers that Carrie and Sal were also going through.

"And what are you gonna do?" Sue snapped at me.

"I'll keep watch," I said, "I am the only one who can stand by the window without being seen.

Once everyone was situated with his or her assorted tasks, I went to stand by the window to keep watch. I looked around the room. The window was large and rectangular, and could keep an eye over the entire ray room. A man and a woman were down there. The woman sat on the table and the man paced across the room. Under the window was the complicated ray control board. To the right of the window was the computer that Luke was busily messing with. On the left of the window was the vent that they all came through. The back of the room was filled with assorted papers, which the rest of the group was looking through. Carrie and Sal seemed to be talking softly to each other and Chuck was cussing as Sue told him what to do. Lewie was sitting on the floor looking confused.

I went over to see how Luke was doing with the computer.

"Jodi, where did Carrie leave the screwdriver?" he asked me.

"It's near the vent," I motioned. He put his fingers to his head and thought hard. The screwdriver lifted and floated over to him. He put out a hand and caught the screwdriver as he lost concentration over making it hover.

"Sweet," he said, putting it in his pocket. "So anyway, Jodi, why did you choose me?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why did you hold my hand? Was that necessary?" he asked.

"Oh that," I said, biting my thumb nail again, "Well, Sue has this thing with germs, Sal would have burnt me, Chuck would have frozen me, Carrie doesn't like being touched, and Lewie is just disgusting."

"Oh," he said, "But was that really necessary?"

I didn't answer and looked out the window once again.

In the mean time, Carrie and Sal were getting along fabulously. Just kidding. They were looking through the papers and every time Carrie finished with a pile Sal re-looked through it.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Carrie, throwing down the pile she was working on, "Don't you trust me?"

Sal gave her a look. Carrie sighed and picked up the pile of papers again. "They should be here by now," she said to herself.

"Who?" asked Sal.

"The x-men. They should be here by now," Carrie replied.

"There is no such thing as the x-men," said Sal, "They aren't real. The x-men are just a cartoon."

Carrie took of her glove and slapped Sal's face. "You might be a lazy a$$, self-centered, x-men hating jerk, but your opinion doesn't count because they are real," she said angrily, putting her glove back on.

"Nothing happened," said Sal, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, duh nothing happened," said Carrie angrily, "The ray made me normal when it made you into mutants."

"They're here!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, "The x-men are here! They are in the ray room."

Who is behind this? Will anything ever be the same again? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Combat

**Chapter #6: Combat**

_**Thank you again to my loyal reviewers; LanceisHot, NightCrawler28, and bkrob227. Here is the long awaited next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R.**_

"The x-men are here! They are in the ray room!" I shouted.

Everyone in the control room rushed to the window. Indeed, the x-men were there. They just walked in through the same door we came in through. The mutant hunters had disappeared.

Suddenly, Luke put his fingers to the sides of his forehead. "That was Jean," he said, "She wanted to know where we were, I told her we were in the control room, and she told us to stay here."

"You just talked to Jean!" Carrie's eyes opened wide. After all, it was always her dream to meet the x-men. I was glad she was excited. "Told you they were gonna come! I told you!"

"I can't believe they are here," exclaimed Sal in fascination, "they are just a cartoon."

"No they aren't! I can't believe that you still don't think they are real!" screamed Carrie.

"Shhh, Carrie, it isn't worth fighting with him over," I said.

Just then, we heard a noise behind us. Sue turned around first and let out a blood-curling scream.

"I'm not zat bad am I?" asked Kurt, with his hands on his hips. Sue nearly fainted.

"Kurt! I am so happy to finally meet you!" Carrie pushed her way towards him. She put on her glove and held out her hand, "I'm Carrie."

"It iz a pleesure to meet you," he took Carrie's hand with his three blue fingers and shook it as well as a three fingered blue creature could.

"And this is Jodi, Sal, Luke, Sue, Chuck, and Lewie," Carrie gestured to each of us as she called us by name.

"Nize to meet you too," Kurt nodded his head.

Suddenly, the glass of the window shattered behind us followed by a red beam of light. We ducked down quickly.

"Kurt, what's taking so long?" Scott screamed up through the broken window into the ray room.

"Vaz zat necessary?" Kurt went to the window and screamed back at Scott, "you almost keeld us!"

"Sorry, hurry up," replied Scott.

"Ok, go downstairz," said Kurt. Then he disappeared with a poof from the control room and appeared next to Kitty downstairs.

Sue followed Kurt's example, disappearing with a poof from the control room and appearing next to Kurt downstairs.

Lewie tried to follow Sue and Kurt by running really fast out of the window and flapping his arms, only to plummet into the ray room and be caught by Jean's mind just before slamming into the floor.

Sal, Carrie, Chuck, and I almost died laughing while going downstairs by way of the staircase.

When we got to the bottom, Carrie asked me, "Where's Luke?"

"He is coming," I replied, "He said he wanted to try something he saw on an x-men show."

Suddenly, Luke floated out of the window and lowered himself down to the ground. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Very nice handling for a first timer," said Jean impressed.

"Show off," Sal whispered to Chuck.

"I heard that," both Luke and Jean said in unison.

"Whell, weh got them," said Rogue, "lets goh." She began walking towards the exit with us behind her, when the door slammed closed.

"Crap, not again," groaned Chuck looking around.

Commencing Mutification ray, the automated female voice sounded.

Wolverine yelled, "Jean, Kurt, Jodi, and Chuck, come with me. Scott, figure out to do with the rest of them." Wolverine held the broom closet door open while our group ran inside, went in after us, and shut the door just before the ray went off. From the inside of the broom closet I saw the red flash from under the door. "When you get out of the closet, pair up with one of the people outside," Wolverine explained. Then I realized what Wolverine was trying to do. Now, the half of us in the broom closet still were mutants and everyone outside were not, except Carrie who was now a mutant again.

We opened the door just as the ray stopped. Then we ran over and each grabbed someone to take with us. I grabbed Luke's hand and started for the stairway. Carrie and Sal headed back into the closet, unscrewed the vent, and began their way up to the control room as well. Chuck and Rogue followed Sal and Carrie up the vent.

Experiencing All System Melt Down, said the automated female voice.

Joy, I thought sarcastically, still running up the stairs with Luke. The room turned red again and I realized that I wasn't invisible anymore but Luke had his powers back. The room turned back white for an instant and then red again, causing Luke to loose his powers and for me to have my powers back. The x-men in the ray room were experiencing the same.

Then, some of the panels on the wall were removed and replaced by guns and other various deadly weapons. Scott looked around at Jean, Kurt, Sue, Wolverine, and Kitty and said, "Ok team, this is just like the danger room back at the institute. We can handle this."

"But I have never been in the danger room!" squealed Sue.

"Just follow Kurt," said Scott, "Everybody move!"

They all did and a machine lashed out at the spot where they had all been standing.

"Oh my gosh," stated Sue in disbelief.

"Fallow meee Sue," said Kurt, disappearing with a poof. Sue did the same, and followed Kurt around the room, running when the ray took their powers away from them.

In the mean time, Carrie, Sal, Rogue, and Chuck were crawling up the vent. They got to the top and stopped at the control room vent. Carrie looked inside. The man and the woman were there but she had never seen them up close before. To her surprise, the female was Mrs. Wilkins, the principal of the school and the male was Mr. Domini, the vice principal of their school. _This is weird_, she thought, _and strangely familiar_.

Luke and I finally made it to the top of the steps without getting ourselves killed. "Pick the lock!" I said to him, urgency in my voice.

"One step ahead of you," Luke replied, already searching his pockets.

"Look out!" I yelled causing him to duck. A laser of some sort hit the wall where Luke had just been standing.

"Thanks," he mumbled, unfolding a paperclip and putting it in the keyhole. He rummaged around for a minute and the door swung open.

Carrie, who was still in the vent, saw the door swing open and jumped out of the vent. She pulled Sal out of the vent and let him fall to the floor. Then she carefully helped Rogue and Chuck out of the vent allowing them both to "accidentally" step on Sal on their way. Smiling at her handy work, Carrie motioned for Rogue sneak up on Mr. Domini while she sneaked up behind Mrs. Wilkins who were both occupied by the presence of Luke and I. I had grabbed Luke's hand, thought really hard, and made us both invisible, which confused Mrs. Wilkins and Mr. Domini.

Sal stood up and threw some fire at Chuck for stepping on him. Chuck threw ice back at Sal who dodged it.

Suddenly, Mrs. Wilkins pulled out a gun and shot at Luke and I. I let go of his hand and we fell apart, dodging the bullet just as Carrie grabbed Mrs. Wilkins's bare ankle with her bare hand. Rogue snuck up behind Mr. Domini and grabbed his bare wrist with her bare hand. Both Mr. Domini and Mrs. Wilkins fell to the floor, knocked out from their power being taken away from them.

Luke ran for the computer and shut down the whole system. The guns hid themselves in the walls once again and the ray stopped going on and off. I opened the door and let Sal, Chuck, Rogue, Carrie, and Luke out of the door, and down the stairwell. We met the x-men and Sue. No one noticed that Lewie was missing until he carefully opened the closet door and went over to join the rest of us.

"So what happens now?" asked Sue.

_**Alright. There is the next chapter. Sorry if it was crappy. It was my first time writing combat. Please be harsh on your review and give me tips and suggestions for the ending. Thank you. Please R & R.**_


	7. What the Hell is Going On Here?

**Chapter 7: What the Hell is Going On Here?**

_Ok, so, ummm, this chapter is mostly going to be boring explanations about what is going on in the story, such as the reason the x-men are in the real world, relationships, and other such issues. Thanks as usual to LanceisHot, NightCrawler28, and bkrob227 for your reviews._

"So what happens now?" asked Sue.

"Ohhhh! I have a question! Hmmmm…" Carrie's eyes lit up, and then put her hands to her ears trying to remember her question.

"She does this all the time," Sal explained in response to the strange looks on the X-men's faces.

Carrie took her hands away from her ears, glared at Sal, and then asked the x-men, "So if you are a cartoon, how did you get in the real world anyway?"

"Oh, like we are so not a cartoon," Kitty flipped her hair.

"That's right," Said Logan, "The cartoon is loosely based on us."

"It is actually an ingenious way to ease the world into the fact that mutants with the x gene are really starting to pop up all over the world," Scott explained.

"It was the professor's idea," Said Jean beaming, "Pretty smart, huh?"

"Yeah, very smart," Luke said.

"The fackt iz," interrupted Kurt, "We aren't ze onley group of mutantz."

"There are institutes, both good and bad, of mutants all over the world," said Logan, as though he had explained it many times before.

"About half of them are headed by the professor," Kitty explined, "The rest are headed by Magneto."

"In my opeenion," Kurt interrupted again, "You are lucky we got to you guyz fierst."

"That is very biased Kurt," said Scott, "we don't know them, they might want to go to one of Magneto's institutes."

"I zeriously doubt zat," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"You mean we are stuck like this!" Sue screamed.

"No," I said, "I am sure that Luke can figure out how to use the ray and put anyone who doesn't want to be a mutant anymore back to normal."

"Good idea Jodi," Luke said, "Anyone who doesn't want to be a mutant anymore or wants to be a mutant again and were messed up by the ray, should stand near the table and the rest of you who are happy with yourselves, go into the closet while I turn on the ray."

Luke, who was at the moment and wanted to stay a mutant, ran upstairs to fiddle with the ray machine. I ran after him.

It was decided that Sue wanted to be normal again, Sal wanted to be a mutant again, Lewie wouldn't be able to live as a mutant without hurting himself, and Chuck wanted to be normal again. Logan, Kitty, and Scott needed to be changed back into mutants again. The rest of the group went into the closet.

Luke and I opened the door to the control room to find both Mr. Domini and Mrs. Wilkins still passed out on the floor. Luke kicked Mrs. Wilkins aside so that he could get to the computer.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"No, not really," Luke said absently, surveying the damage to the computer.

"Hey, umm, Luke?" I said.

"What," he said.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "and you are fixing the computer a stupid way."

"Sorry for what?" he looked at me, "and the stupid way?"

"I'm sorry for pissing you off earlier," I said, "and why not try fixing the computer with telekinesis?"

"Good idea!" he said, scooting away from the computer and into the corner. He put his fingers to his head and suddenly the computer screen started to glow blue.

"Wow," I said amazed, "that was spiffy."

"Thanks," he said.

"Now go downstairs, take these idiots with you," I kicked Mr. Domini.

"Why do I have to go downstairs?" he asked.

"Because you want to stay a mutant, right?" I explained, "and because the glass is broken, whoever is up here is going to be reversed."

"So, who is going to work the ray?"

"I will, I want to be a mutant again anyway," I said.

"Ok, good luck Jodi," Luke said.

As I watched him close the door, I realized that I was feeling a little bit sad that he was leaving. We had gotten to know each other a lot better through this experience and I was sad that it was almost at an end.

I watched the unconscious bodies of Mrs. Wilkins and Mr. Domini float out of the broken window. Then I walked over and looked into the ray room, making sure everyone was in his or her place. I pressed the red button. _Sequence initiated_, the automated voice echoed throughout the room. The white light was replaced with the familiar red glow. I was knocked down from the force of the change and got up when I was not dizzy anymore. Then I met everyone downstairs.

"Lets get out of here," said Logan. Then, dragging Mrs. Wilkins and Mr. Domini behind us, we made our way back up the tunnel.

_What happens to the x-men and the rest of the group? What about Mrs. Wilkins and Mr. Domini? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon._


End file.
